Sonrisa
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Quería soñar, immaginarse su negra y alborotada melena, digna del león que es; con sus ojos que siempre la convencían de hacer lo que el niño deseara, pero sobre todo con aquella sonrisa que la hechizaba. Dominique/James S.


_Disclaimer: todos y cada uno de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Jotaká._

_Viñeta desde el punto de vista de Dominique Weasley, hija de Fleur y Bill, hermana menor de Victoire y mayor de Louis._

**Sonrisa **

Desde pequeña sentía un _algo_ por él, al principio era admiración, diversión. La hacía reír, la molestaba y sobre todo no la trataba de _otra forma _por ser niña. Al contario, continuamente se retaban, apostaban y junto con Fred, hacían bromas tanto a mayores, como menores y todo aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de pararse frente a ellos.

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts eran inseparables, no importaba que James fuera prácticamente dos años menor que ella y Fred. Se la vivían jugando, retándose. Sin considera edades o géneros. Y eso quedaba demostrado en los partidos de _quidditch _familiares.

Todavía y aún con algo de culpa y diversión le vino a la mente el primer partido que tuvo contra su _primito._ Como siempre ella jugó de golpeadora, igual que Fred, era evidente el amor de ambos por ésa posición. Ante la insistencia del niño de 6 años —si no mal recordaba— de jugar como cazador igual que su mamá, lo habían aceptado. Pese a ser el primer partido y el más pequeño de los primos, fue ahí cuando mostró el talento natural por el deporte más popular del mundo mágico. Por eso y como ya era una costumbre entre ellos, no tuvo el mayor reparo en estamparle una _bludger, _que aunque más pequeña de las normales no dejaba de ser peligrosa y dolorosa, provocando su caída de varios y considerables metros.

Fue ahí cuando ese _algo _que va más allá de la admiración la golpeó, con la misma fuerza que la del balón más feroz. Porque contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, el pequeño James se puso de pie, antes de que llegara su preocupada madre. Con una leve sonrisa que intentaba ocultar las lágrimas del golpazo y la gravedad de este, quiso regresar al juego. Claro está que todos se negaron, ahora sí provocando sollozos de la criaturita.

Fue la primera vez que su sonrisa la impactó.

Porque más había llorado ella con la preocupación, culpa y la llamada de atención de casi todos los adultos —incluida la de su tío Charlie, a quién tanto admiraba—. Pero él la defendió, con la inocencia de un niño, dejándolos callados, dándoles a entender que más le hubiera molestado ser subestimado (aunque en esos momentos no conociera la palabra). La había consolado a ella, a Ginny y la abuelita Molly, les había regalado una sonrisa, aligerando el ambiente. Durmiendo en brazos de su madre, dejándose apapachar y consentir al día siguiente por sus padres, tíos y primos. Eso sí, molestando a sus hermanitos.

En el mismo día pudo confirmar que lo que más le gustaba, incluso que golpear con bravura la _bludger, _que las magníficas historias que su tío Charlie le decía, de ver cambiar de color de cabello o de forma de la nariz a Teddy, de la comida de su madre, de las felicitaciones de su padre o el reconocimiento de sus hermanos, era la sonrisa de su primo.

Pero ese recuerdo era uno, entre los muchos que tenía. Y ahora a sus 16 años y 14 de él, no podía más que lamentar no haber adquirido ella la delicadeza y belleza de la _veela _que tenía dentro. Anhelaba lo que sí tenía Victoire, lo que tanto utilizaba para molestarla —una de sus actividades favoritas, cabe destacar—, su ligereza al caminar que más parecía deslizarse, el rubio y platinado cabello que le caía con gracia — ¡hasta Louis lo había heredado!—.

Pero lo único que ella tenía era rudeza, la impulsividad y fiereza de la _veela _que tenía dentro, ah y una varita con un cabello de su bisabuela, hermana de la varita de su mamá y tía. Porque su rojiza cabellera que hasta ahora se dejaba larga, la ataba continuamente con una coleta; porque sus ropas generalmente se ensuciaban y desgarraban al estar o en el campo de Quidditch o con Hagrid y el nuevo profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, internándose en el Bosque Prohibido, cuidando y descubriendo a las variedades de animales mágicos, los cuales más que peligrosos se le hacían hermosos e incomprendidos, como bien destacaba continuamente el aún guardabosque.

Porque hervía más de celos, al ver a James con una muchacha, que a su hermano. Aunque también le molestaba que las locas de sus compañeras y más las de su generación quisieran con alguno de los dos. ¡Por las arcaicas barbas de Merlín que el niño tenía 12 años y el otro 14! Claro que del segundo mejor ni comentaba.

Nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios, mientras contemplaba la luna desde el balcón de su cuarto, en la torre de Gryffindor.

Ya que había logrado mantener alejadas a la loca de Vane de su actual Capitán de quidditch y familiar favorito —con perdón del amante de los dragones—. De una manera más que ingeniosa y evitando que se atreviera a ir con el chisme. Aunque eso sí, se habías visto víctima del chantaje de su prima Lily —la única testigo—, que más que leona parecía serpiente al salir tan hábil para los negocios.

Con un derrotado suspiro se dirigió a su cama. Dispuesta a soñar con el alborotador y consentido —a palabras del susodicho— alumno de la directora. Con su negra y alborotada melena, digna del león que es, con sus ojos que siempre la convencían de hacer lo que el niño deseara, pero sobre todo con aquella sonrisa que la hechizaba y la ponía a su servicio.

_Gracias por leer ^/./^_

_Aclaración: por lo que he leído, en varios fics y diversas páginas, donde se habla de la tercera generación pintan a Dominique como mujer (ya que el nombre según leí también, puede ser para niño). Por lo que decidí seguir la línea y que sea una ruda chica, además que me entusiasma esta pareja. _

_Me encantaría que me dijeran qué les pareció la viñeta, aunque tengo una leve idea de cómo podría seguir, pero antes de publicar o no, preferiría saber si causo un algo (lo que sea). _

_Un sí leí, un lindo emoticón, una hermosa y siempre apreciada crítica por medio de un vociferador, un escreguto de cola explosiva, todo es apreciado y querido. _

_Recuerden la lechuza son las letras de abajo que dicen review._

_Porque además hacen falta más fics, del primogénito de los Potter *o* el cual mi ya ama. _

_Besos _


End file.
